Super Speed
Super Speed is an ability of Vampires, Werewolves, Hybrids, Immortals, Supernatural Hunters and occasionally, Witches to move supernaturally fast. This allows the user to move and run at higher velocities than non-supernatural creatures normally can. Super speed varies from user to user although, it is usually the oldest who move faster than younger users. List of Users Werewolves Werewolves possess this ability both in and out of transformation. However, the power is faster at night than in the day, due to the moon's presence, and the speed increases greatly when the werewolf is transformed during the full moon. The most notable werewolves who have used this ability on screen, are Mason Lockwood, Tyler Lockwood, and Jules. When using the power, they become almost nearly a blur. Vampires Non-Original vampires can run very fast, to the point of being able to fully outrun transformed werewolves. Typically, when they accelerate, a distinct whooshing vacuum-like sound can be heard. They become faster with age, although once a person has transitioned into a vampire, they are automatically able to run much faster than any other animal or human, as demonstrated by Stefan Salvatore, Katherine Pierce, and Caroline Forbes following their transitions. This speed allows many vampires to outrun explosions. Like werewolves, vampire super-speed makes the user almost seem invisible, like a blur. They can also travel with a passenger, usually by establishing contact first with the recipient(s) and then speeding away. Interestingly, human passengers seems to be unfazed by the speed in which the vampire runs, during which the air friction and turbulence alone would have otherwise ripped mere mortals to shreds. This implies that vampires can also impart some sort of mystical protection to their passengers while utilizing this power. After Bonnie Bennett accidentally fell through a collapsed floor into the tomb below, Stefan was able to use this ability to jump down, find her and bring her back up to safety without any harm. Damon Salvatore has also used this power to take people from one place to another. Vampires are known to be the fastest supernatural creatures alive. Hybrids Because both vampires and werewolves naturally possess this power, Klaus Mikaelson and the other non-Original hybrids created by Klaus have a much faster rate of super-speed than regular vampires or werewolves. Instead of appearing like a blur when he runs, Klaus almost seems invisible all together, which gives him the advantage to stalk and kill his prey of choice. His heightened ability is likely a result of both being a hybrid and also being 1,000+ years old. Original Vampires Original vampires run immensely fast, much faster than any non-Original vampires, werewolves (transformed or not), non-Original hybrids, humans, or animals. They are noted to stop any other species in it's tracks and cover long distances in minutes, if not seconds. This was demonstrated by Kol Mikaelson when he appeared instantly at Elena Gilbert's doorstep after he was previously shown being some distance away while walking by a wooded area. They are able to easily catch up to any species of creature, supernatural or not. They can use their super-speed during a fight to quickly throw blows which could easily finish off any one other than their own species. Enhanced Original These vampires run the fastest among all supernatural species, as they were specifically created by the witch Esther Mikaelson to be able to hunt Original and non-Original vampires. Because the spell Esther used was designed to turn Alaric Saltzman into a vampire capable of hunting down even her 1,000+ year old Original vampire children, it is likely that this form of vampirism gave him abilities that were each superior to that of the Originals. Enhanced Originals are easily able to intercept all other supernatural creatures and can cover long distances in a short amount of time. Magic At least one school of magic is able to grant the user super-speed. This was demonstrated by the witch Papa Tunde, who carved a sacrificial magic sigil into the foreheads of dozens of normal vampires and one Original vampire, Rebekah Mikaelson; as a result, he was able to channel their powers and move extremely quickly in his fight against Klaus Mikaelson and Marcel Gerard. It is likely that this form of super-speed was gained due to the fact that he was channeling the power of vampires, who naturally possess super-speed, specifically. It is unknown if there are other schools of magic that can grant a witch super-speed. See also Category:Powers Category:Original Vampires Category:Vampires Category:Werewolves Category:Hybrids